The present invention relates to a bobbin and, more particularly, to a bobbin provided with a resilient sleeve interposed between the butt end of the bobbin and the rings carried thereon.
Heretofore, bobbins for use in shuttles in weaving cloth and the like have normally been constructed of wood and plastic. The bobbins usually have a tapered elongated barrel which terminates in a butt end integral therewith. Positioned on the butt end of the bobbin are grooves in which retaining rings are carried. When the bobbin is inserted within a shuttle, the retaining rings fit within grooves provided in a shuttle spring. As vibrations are imparted to the shuttle and bobbin, the grooves in the shuttle spring begin to wear. Another problem encountered with bobbins is that any deflection of the barrel from its normal operating position causes the jaws of the shuttle spring to flex inwardly and outwardly slightly. Over a long period of time, this flexing may cause the jaws of the shuttle spring to break as a result of fatigue.
Bobbins heretofore utilized have been constructed of both wood and plastic and examples of such bobbins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,993,265 and 3,292,876. Normally, these bobbins are constructed in one unitary piece with the retaining rings positioned in grooves carried on the butt end of the bobbin.
However, bobbins have been constructed in two pieces with the butt being attached to the head by means of an annulus which has corrogations provided in the outer wall for forming spaced rings. Examples of bobbins utilizing an annulus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,291,372 and 1,237,457. In these particular bobbins, the annulus has a flange which is bent downwardly over the inner end of the butt end for securing the annulus to the bobbin. A hot fluid is placed between the ferrule and the bobbin for securing such together. As a result of the hardened layer between the ferrule and the butt of the bobbin, such tends to cushion the blows imparted to the bobbin when the bobbin is being inserted in a shuttle.